Blue Sun
by DarkdemonRaYven
Summary: Mackenzie Canners and her family move from NY to Forks. She meets Emmett Cullen, a handsome boy who happens to take a liking to her. Mackenzie, unawere of his feelings for her, starts to date another, none other than Edward Cullen. In the process of this, sweet Bella hates her guts, and starts to make her life more of a hell than it already is. EDxOCxEM Warning rape/sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**000 = **Time skip

Please REVIEW

Enjoy.

I awoke with the alarm clock shattering the still quiet. I groaned, a scowl finding its way on my face. My fist slammed down on the alarm clock, effectively silencing it.

I sat up in my bed, the thick blanket sliding off my bare body. I carefully got out of bed, my feet softly landing on the cold wooden floor.

After awhile, I had decided the wear a pink Northface hoodie, black 501 skinny jeans, and black vans. I was roughly brushing out my thick strawberry blond hair.

I swiftly braided my hair into a thick french braid. I clipped my bangs from my eyes with a pink bobby pin.

I put on very light make up, just mascara and a thin line of eye liner on my eye lids. I threw on some chap stick, and smoothed out my clothes.

I stomped down the stairs, rounding the corner to the kitchen. My mom looked up from her coffee and smiled gently. "Good morning, Mackenzie."

"Morning." I stated, grabbing an banana from the counter. I gobbled the banana down, then washed it down with milk.

"See you later. Love you." I called over my shoulder, as I walked to the front door. "Bye hun. Remember, your picking your brother up from school."

"Kay, bye Mum." I grabbed my car keys, back pack, and left. I unlocked my mustang, and got in, throwing my bag to the passenger seat.

I backed out of the driveway, and quickly pulled off. I was starting my first day of high school in Forks. My brilliant midnight blue eyes scanned the tiny parking lot.

My family I are originally from New York, but due to my father being relocated, we had to move to Forks.

I hate it here already. I'm not a real big fan of rain, but I'll just have to get used to it. I parked next to the office. I carefully stepped out onto the wet pavement, grabbing my bag, and shoving my keys in my pocket.

I pulled up my hood, and jogged through the pouring rain to the glass doors. The cold air conditioner greeted me as I stepped inside.

I gingerly pulled off my hood, and walked up to the red headed older woman sitting at the front desk. She smiled " Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, I'm the new student. Mackenzie Canners."

"Ah! You're fathers the new doctor, Benjamin Canners?"

I nodded "Yeah." She went over to an over flowing file cabinet, pulling out an pink piece of paper. "Okay, please get all your teachers to sign this here, and here is your schedule."

I nodded as I ran back out into the rain. I hurriedly unlocked my car, hopping inside. I started my car, pulling out into the flowing parking lot traffic.

After finally find a free parking spot, I realized that my cherry red mustang stuck out like a sore thumb. The other cars in the lot were old hand-me-downs. Then again, my car was a hand-me-down also.

I pulled up my hood, and clutched my bag as I walked to gym. "Uh, hey. Your Mackenzie, right? I'm Eric." A tall skinny nerd- like boy said.

"It's Mac. Hey do you know where the gym is?" Eric grinned "Sure, I'll show you there." Eric and I chatted on the walk there. "Do you have trig next period?" I nodded "Yeah, do you mind showing me the way?"

He blushed lightly "Yeah, no problem." I waved, giving a slight nod in thanks as I headed through the double doors. I strode right to the locker room and changed into my grey gym uniform from my old school.

The teacher blew his whistle, and we all circled around him. "Alright, today we're playing some flag soccer, now…" I tuned out the rest of the directions.

I was pretty good at sports, so I wasn't really worried. The coach split us up into two teams, blue and red.

I tied on my red scarf around my slim hip as I got in my position. The teacher threw the soccer ball into the air as he called out "Go!"

A blond team mate kicked the ball towards me. I delivered a powerful kick, sending the ball directly to another open team mate.

I narrowed my eyes as I dodged a charging opponent, taking on a full sprint towards the open ball in the middle of the court.

My foot slammed into the ball powerfully, the force of my kick sending it right into the net. "Good shot! I'm Mike by the way." A blond boy called as he jogged to my side.

"Thanks. I'm Mac." We shook hand, then jumped right by into the game. In the end, our team won 6 to 2. I changed into my regular clothes, and headed to trig.

Before AI knew it, it was lunch time. In trig, I had met Angela Webber, Bella Swan, and Jessica Stanley. Jessica waved me over to her table. I quickly walked over and sat beside Bella.

Bella gave me an awkward smile in greeting, before freezing, her expression showing awe. I followed her gaze, locking eyes with a burly, yet handsome guy's golden irises.

I felt the extremely rare blush form on my cheeks when he grinned, showing off his dimples. I turned away sharply, hiding my rose red blush. I started to chat with Angela.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, her eyes never leaving the bronze haired boy. "Oh!" Jessica grinned, eager to spread gossip. "Those are the Cullens. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale. Jasper is the guy who looks like he's in pain, the little pixie girl is Alice." I rolled my eyes.

Jessica ignored me "The big guy is Emmett, and the bronze haired kid is Edward." So that's his name. Emmett. "Can we please stop talking about other people's personal life? It's none of our business what they do with they're lives."

Bella blushed, clearly ashamed of her nosey actions. I gave Jessica a scowl, and Angela giggled behind her hand. "They're together. Like together, together. Isn't that weird?"

"They aren't really related!" Angela said. "So it's still really weird." Jessica snapped back. "Hey, why don't you leave them alone." I rolled my eyes "Your obviously jealous, and you probably got rejected by one of the guys there."

I looked up from my trey when I heard loud booming laughter coming from the Cullen table. Emmett was laughing his ass of, along with the others. I blinked before turning back and tuning out the conversation.

They couldn't have heard me. They're across the room! I'm being to paranoid, there's no way they can hear me. I stood up, and dumped my trey. Bella and I chatted a bit, then separated for last period.

**000**

I hurriedly walked into the rain, pulling my hood up, and strapping my bag around my shoulder. My eyes narrowed at the figure leaning on my car.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" I said, preparing to give a ice cold glare to the figure, but froze in my tracks. It was Emmett, smiling a goofy grin, his dimples showing. I stared at him, allowing no emotion seep into my expression.

"Waiting for you. I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon." I blinked up at him, my brow raising in confusion. What in the world did he see in me?

I nodded, unable to find it in me to decline. "Okay. Where and when?" He paused, eying me "The arcade in Settle?"

I was a nerd for video games. I preferred violent games, my favorite being Mortal Combat. He told me the address and time. "Okay see you there." He nodded, grinning his dimpled grin once more. He took my hand in his extremely cold one, and squeezed it gently.

He walked back to his jeep, and I got back into the car. I drove down to my brother's elementary school in Settle. By the time I had gotten there, school was out for him. I parked in front of the doors and waited.

My brother, Zackary, came running out of the double doors, clutching his spider man lunch bag to his chest. "Zack! Over here!" He paused, his big midnight blue eyes wide. "Oh, hi Macky." Zack said, grinning widely as he buckled his seat belt.

"Hey Zack." He began blabbering about how his first day of second grade went. "Oh, can we get some ice cream, please Macky?" I groaned, glancing at him. Zack gave me the puppy dog eyes. Damn. His blue eyes were shinning, his hair, dark as night.

Let's face it, my little brother was adorable. "Fine." I said gruffly "But I swear, if you get spill any of that junk in my car, your dead meat."

**000**

After a quick trip McDonalds, we pulled into the driveway. My brother hopped out, still enjoying his ice cream cone. We walked into the house, I went straight to my room, and Zack went to play xbox live.

I pulled off my sweat shirt, and shoes, leaving me in a sports bra, and jeans. I plopped down in my bed, and got out my homework.

I why does Emmett want me of all the girls he could get? He could have any girl, or woman he wants, but me? I don't see what he sees in me.

**000**

Today was the day that I get to hang out with Emmett. I went to the bathroom, got ready, then came back to my room to get dressed. I threw on a purple Transformers shirt, knee length jean shorts, and black and purple converse.

I left my hair down, put on slight make up, just eye liner and Chap Stick. I put on a couple of sliver bracelets, and headed down for breakfast.

"Morning Mum." I sat down as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. She smiled "Good morning honey."

Mom sat across from me with her own breakfast in front of her. We made small conversation as we ate. I got up when I was done, and cleaned up my mess. I kissed my Moms cheek on my way.

"Have a good day." I said. Mom gave me a warm Motherly smile "You too Mackenzie." I left out of the front door, and unlocked my car.

I got in, and sped off to meet Emmett. I pulled into the parking lot, right next to his jeep. Emmett hopped out, and grinned at me, showing off his dimples. My lips twitched, but I forced the smile down into a straight line.

I kept my expression nonchalant as he spoke. " Well, let's head out." I only nodded, as we claimed into the jeep. We headed off to Settle.

"So, Mac." I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He touched the deep scars all over my arm. "What happened to you?"

My lips formed in a tight line, before I scowled. Memories of what my own father done to me filled my mind.

_"Daddy? Mommy? I'm home." I received no answer. I dropped my overnight bag on the floor _, _but froze when I heard a drunken chuckle coming from the kitchen._

_I took slow careful steps, trying not to make another sound. "Mackenzie! Get your little ass over here, now!" my father screamed. _

_Crap! I quickly walked into the kitchen, only to see him with his pants around his ankles, pumping his hard member._

_He grinned "Be a good girl and get on your knees." Dad kicked his pants off, his member leaking a white creamy substance._

_"No! Stop!" He pushed me to the floor, forcing his cock in my mouth. He held my head in a vice grip as he thrusting in my mouth._

_He gave a groan, cumming into my mouth. He pulled out, his foot smashing into my chest, holding me down. He laughed, tearing off my skirt as his cock twitched back to life. He forced my legs apart, his foot still restricting me. He ripped off his tie, and tied it tightly around my wrists. My father knelt down between my open legs, and played with my clit. My body started to react. He pulled his fingers away, and replaced them with his member. Tears leaked down my cheeks as I felt the sting of my virginity breaking. Before I could scream for help, he shoved his hand in my mouth._

_"Now, now. We can't have you screaming up a storm, now could we?" His thrusts became fast and erratic. Finally, he pulled out and spilled his seed across my stomach. Without another word, he left, slamming the front door behind himself._

"Mac?" I snapped out of my trance when he called my name. I felt hot tears pour down my cheeks. Emmett reached over and gently wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry." I furiously wiped my face, anger pooling in my core.

"What are you sorry for? It's okay." I stared at him, feeling a whole new round of tears blurring my vision. "I-I just-" I broke out into a full sob. Emmett pulled over, and held me in him arms in a comforting way.

I cried into his chest,broken sobs full the still quiet, and Emmett just stroked my hair, whispering soft reassurances. I fisted the soft fabric of his shirt as I started to calm down. I pulled away from his warm embrace, and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, so much. For just letting me get that out."

Emmett smiled, his beautiful golden eyes soft. "No problem." I wiped my face as we started off to Settle, but this time, the ride there wasn't awkward for me.

I actually felt…happy when I was with Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**000**= time skip

Review! Enjoy.

We pulled into the half full parking lot of the arcade. We got out and headed inside. I felt giddy when I spotted the Mortal Combat game machine. We walked over to the register to buy tokens, when Emmett stopped me.

"I got it." I shrugged "Alright." I wandered pass all the gawking nerds. They were looking like they never seen a girl before. I mean god, take a picture, It lasts longer. Maybe it's the Transformers shirt, I am a fangirl.

I would sparkbond with Ironhide, become a giant robot, and have his sparklings. We would have ten children together, and Bumblebee would be my side line ho. Wait, wait. Didn't Ironhide raise Bumblebee?

Or is that just the fan fictions? Oh well, whatever. I went right to the Mortal Combat game machine, and waited for Emmett. I spotted his huge, bear like form strutting up toward me. "Here you are milady."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you my good sir." I put the correct amount of coins into the machine, and started to play. Emmett was yelling out combat moves from behind me. "Drop kick his ass, Mac!"

Once I heard the 'FINISH HIM' I knew I had this in the bag. My character swung the blade, and cut the opponents head off. We high fived, screaming.

After about three hours of playing different games, we finally found a two player racing game. "Let's go." Emmett grinned "Oh, you're on!"I screeched back, jumping into the chair. "Get ready to lose!" I glared at Emmetts amused eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mac." I glared playfully when he started to laugh. I turned back to the screen, intently focused on winning the game. '3, 2, 1 GO!' My foot stomped on the gas pedal, and switched to the highest speed.

I stole a glance at Emmett, and found him smirking smugly at me. I frowned, pushing the pedal further down as we battled it down through the animated city. I heard Emmett chuckling lowly as we were neck to neck on the last lap.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett grin smugly. I quickly focused my attention on the game, just as his car flew pass mine. I gasped, before growling, pushing my animated car faster. We flew over the finish line.

Emmett won. I couldn't control the pout that slipped on my face. He laughed his booming laugh and smirked at me. "Ahaha, don't be a sore loser Mac." I switched my pout to a playful glare. "Shut it! You'd be pouting too!"

My stomach growled, and Emmett looked extremely amused. I rolled my eyes "Shut up, and let's go eat." We headed out of the arcade, throwing playful banter at each other. He opened the jeep door for me "Milady." I snorted "Thank you, my good man."

I hopped in the jeep, shutting the door behind myself. "What do you want to eat?" I paused "Taco Bell's good." I responded. We went through the drive through, and I ordered a chicken burrito meal, and a fiesta potato.

"Your not eating?" I asked as he paid the driver through man "Nope, I had a huge breakfast, plus, this shit you're eating is disgusting." I glared, taking a huge bite of my burrito. "It may be a shitty choice for your health, but it's delicious."

I took a gulp of my Mountain Dew, then ate the rest of my food. I raised my eyebrow at Emmett's disgusted expression. His lips stretched into a full grin, showing off his dimples. I felt my lips twitch, but I forced the smile down.

Emmett's smile turned into a frown "Why don't you smile? I want to see you smile" I blinked, and stared at my lap. I let a bitter chuckle slip through my lips. "If you knew what I'd been through, then you'd leave."

I felt the stream of angry tears slide down my red face. I hate that man. What's worse than having you virginity taken by your perverted father? You mother not giving a flying fuck about it. I know that I have to get Zack out of there.

As soon as I'm ready, I'm taking custody of him. I will not let that bastard ruin his life, like he did mine. I'll give him the good home he deserves. A cold hand lifted my face, brushing the tears away. "It's okay. Please stop crying, Mac."

I looked up just in time to see Emmett's eye flash a bright, beautiful crystal blue, as he started deeply at me. I caught the longing in his deep stare. I felt an unfamiliar warm feeling spread from my toes, straight to my heart.

I was at a loss for words as he cupped my face in his large, cold hands. Emmett rubbed soothing circles on my cheeks, still giving me that longing stare, but I saw another emotion swimming in his golden eyes . I stared back, not sure if my eyes held much emotion.

He rested his forehead to mine, and closed his eyes in pure bliss. I sat there, my eyes still wide open, staring at his relaxed, handsome face. My eyes fell shut, the warmth still swirling around in my chest. We stayed in that position.

I gently pulled away, resting my hand on his cold one. "Thank you. You've made me feel much better." Emmett smiled, not his usual teasing grin, but a sincere smile, filled with the same emotion I can't name. "No biggie."

For the first time since the incident, a true smile spread across my lips. Emmett's eyes flashed crystal blue, his smile widening. He held my frail, boney hand in his huge one, covering mine completely. I was pretty small, I only weighed 100 pounds.

After the incident, I stopped eating. I would always end up puking it back up. I had to get the proper vitamins ejected into my body.

I reached over and sipped my drink, the smile still stretched across my lips. "Hey, since it's still early, do you want to hang at my place?"

Emmett smirked "I didn't know we were in a relationship, Mac." He purred seductively. I stared at him with wide eyes, trying to force down a blush. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I'm only used to going day by day in a blank, never getting close to anyone.

Here I was, getting close, and inviting a stranger to my hell of a home. What is he doing to me? Once he finds out how messed up I am, he'll leave, just like everybody else did. The smile slipped off my face, turning into a tight line.

I looked down at my lap, glancing up at Emmett once in a while. "You were just happy." He lifted my face, leaning in so that our noses were touching. His cool breath washed over my flushed face, making me shiver.

He was staring deeply in my eyes, as if he was looking at my soul. I couldn't find the strength to pull away, when Emmett started to rub gentle circles on my cheek.

I kept a blank face, as I pulled away. "About that offer?" I said, turning my face to the window. "Yeah." He started up the Jeep. "Let's go."

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, a habit that I've developed over time. I let my eyes close in bliss, feeling Emmett's cool hand curl around my own. After a little while, he started to drive silently down the road.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled into my driveway, parking his jeep where my car would always be. We stepped out, and our hands immediately finding one another. Even though his hand was huge, and mine was small and thin, they fit together.

Like two matching puzzle pieces. Everything about us was completely different. I was a complete dwarf compared to his hugeness. I have to use a step stool to touch his face! I'm only 5 feet in height, and I'm as thin as a twig, so that doesn't help.

I brushed my hair from my face as I pulled out my keys. I unlocked the door, and slipped off my shoes, Emmett following my lead.

"Hey, I'm home! I brought a friend from school home!" Someone stomped down the stairs, and rounded the corner. It was Benjamin, my father.

Benjamin scowled at me, but put on a fake smile for Emmett. "Nice ta'meet you." He grabbed my arm roughly. "I need to talk to Mackenzie for a bit. Alone." I was dragged into the kitchen by the arm. "What the hell's that boy doin' her'?"

"I'm sorry, I offered and-" **SMACK! **"What'd I say bout bringin' them boys round her' in dis house, gurl?" I brought my hand up to my burning cheek, the tears starting to well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry-" **SMACK! **"Shut up, slut."

Benjamin kisses me roughly on the lips, bruising them. "Now get dat boy outta her'." I nodded, a sob racking my body "Yes sir." I walked back around the corner, stopping in my track at the expression of pure livid anger on Emmett usually carefree spirit.

"Emmett? Is everything alright?" I walked closer, placing my hand on his forearm. Suddenly, he grabs me, and stand protectively in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you." His voice was ice cold, sending unpleasant shivers down my spine. My father stepped into the room, glancing at the two of us before he got mad. Boiling mad. His face turned bright red with anger.

"What ya' think yer doin' boy? Get away from me gurl!" Benjamin hurled his fist at Emmett. "No! No! Stop it!" I cried, the tears spilling over. Dad's fist connected with Emmett jaw, and we heard a sharp crack, then a agonized scream.

Emmett pulled me close to his side, kissing the top of my head as father nursed his broken hand. He growled in complete anger, his eyes hazy with insanity. Benjamin barreled toward Emmett again, but this time landing a sharp kick to his side.

We heard a another crack. Father was on the floor, clutching his leg with his good hand. I saw the white bone stick out of his skin as the pain filled screams rung throughout the house. Emmett guided me safely out the front door.

I felt the bile rise in my throat, making me choke. I bent over, unable to hold it, and vomited up my lunch. I felt Emmett hold my hair back, and rub soothing circles on my spine. I wiped my mouth, still choking on my sobs.

He guided to his Jeep, and held me in his arms, kissing my face, forehead, and cheeks. He whispered soothing words in my ear, rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs. I just sat there and cried my eyes out.

I feel so weak, I hate it. I gently pulled away, staring out the window at nothing. "Can you take me to pick up my car?" He stared at the side of my face, searching it. Emmett gave me a grin. "No problem." He said gently, starting the Jeep up.

We drove in silence, our hands connected, fitting like a puzzle piece. My mind swiveled with a million thoughts, each of them taking a bit of my sanity, and shredding it.

Why me?

Why can't I have a _real _father?

Why is my own dad sexually attracted to me, his 17 year old daughter?

I felt like screaming out to the heavens, pulling my hair out, anything that will make him stop with all the beatings. I feel like a sex object, some to kick around, then throw to the dirt. The first time he ever started anything was when I had just turned ten years old.

_"I'm tired of you teasing me Mackenzie."_

_"W-what?" I said, shrinking back. "I mean you walkin 'round in those tiny shorts" He smirks "And those breast of yer's are really grownin, gurl."He stuffed a rag in my mouth, shoving a needle in my arm. My body felt numb, I couldn't move. _

_He placed a hand on my thigh, sliding it up and cupping my core. He forced me down, pinning me under his weight. He licked his lips, ripping off my cheer shorts, and panties. He played with my still growing breasts, my virgin nipples Harding at the touch._

_ He suckled lightly on my nipples, his hand tweaking the other. His free hand slid down my stomach, and right to my core._

_I let out a muffled scream of terror, and he grinned, kissing his way down my belly. He stuck something wet inside me, licking up and down my clit. He let out an groan, got up and left._

I shuddered at the dim memory. I don't know what I can do.


End file.
